


A Song About A Friend

by tuai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Adoption, Blood Brothers, Camping, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Sleepovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco veces que Jackson y Danny compartieron cama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2001

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un fic que trata de hacer dos cosas. Por un lado, explorar la amistad tan maravillosamente rica que la serie ha creado entre estos dos personajes; por otro, intentar aclararme si los emparejo románticamente o no. Así que no puedo prometer que acabe siendo Jackson/Danny o que se quede en simple amistad, porque ni siquiera sé qué quiero que pase.

Tenía seis años y Jackson era demasiado pequeño para saber lo que estaba pasando. Lo único que tenía seguro era que no le gustaba, que no era algo bueno, porque se lo habían dicho con ojos llorosos y con sonrisas falsas y repitiendo mil veces 'pero eso no cambia nada, no cambia lo mucho que te queremos'. Y Jackson era muy pequeño, pero no lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que lo cambiaba todo. 

Les dejó una nota que decía _'señores whittemore me voy de casa no mireis en casa de danny porque no voy a estar voy a dormir debajo de un puente. firmado jackson.'_

Apenas veinte segundos después de encontrar la nota, antes de que pudiera calar el miedo por que su hijo anduviera solo por Beacon Hills, sonó el teléfono. Era la madre de Danny, precisamente, diciendo que había llegado un rato antes exigiendo hablar con su hijo.

-¿Sabe tu madre que estás aquí? -le preguntó ella-. ¿Has venido solo?

-No he venido a hablar con usted, he venido a hablar con Danny -replicó Jackson con una autoridad impropia de un niño de seis años.

Él llegó trotando por las escaleras, la sonrisa enrome en la cara. El primer diente se le había caído la semana anterior, por fin, y no era capaz de dejar de sentir la encía con la punta de la lengua.

-¡Jackson!

-¿Quieres ver Pokémon? -fue su saludo.

Danny miró a su madre, y ella le devolvió la mirada un poco incrédula.

-Os voy a hacer un sandwich. ¿Por qué no vais a la habitación? -dijo ella, con la actitud de una mujer que ha tenido que lidiar con cuatro niños de esa edad antes.

Ellos subieron al piso de arriba y Danny colocó una silla contra la puerta para que no se pudiera abrir, antes siquiera de que Jackson le dijera nada. Él se quitó la mochila y la dejó sobre la cama.

-Voy a tener que vivir aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo seguir viviendo en casa -contestó-. Odio a mis padres.

-¿Y prefieres vivir con los míos?

-No tienen por qué enterarse. Me puedes subir la comida escondida en los bolsillos, y dormiremos los dos en la cama, y por la mañana iremos juntos en el autobús al cole.

Danny arrugó la boca, dándose cuenta de que no iba a durar mucho el engaño.

-¿Soy tu mejor amigo? -preguntó.

-He venido aquí, ¿no?

-Vale -replicó, dando la respuesta por buena-. Pero los viernes hay sopa para cenar, y no me voy a llenar los bolsillos de sopa, así que esta noche bajas. Mi madre ya sabe que estás aquí.

-Nos estamos perdiendo Pokémon.

Se echaron en la cama a ver la tele, que solo funcionaba por las tardes un rato entre el cole y la hora de la ducha, y no mucho tiempo después apareció la señora Mahealani, tratando de entrar en la habitación.

-¡Danny! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no atranques la puerta?

Él se levantó de un salto y quitó la silla para abrir. Su madre le pasó el plato con los sandwiches y unas patatas fritas y no se movió de allí mientras Danny iba a dejarlo sobre el escritorio. Sólo le hizo un gesto para que saliera con ella al pasillo.

-Daniel, he llamado a los papás de tu amigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ha venido él solo cruzando la calle.

-No vive tan lejos.

-No puede escaparse de casa cuando le venga en gana.

-Odia a sus padres -le dijo, como si eso fuera a zanjar la situación.

-No les odia. Y ellos están muy preocupados, cielo. Jackson puede quedarse un rato si quiere, pero va a tener que volver a casa.

-¿Puede quedarse a dormir?

-Danny.

-Es mi mejor amigo.

-Creí que el chico del Sheriff era tu mejor amigo.

-Stiles es raro. Mami, por favor.

Ella suspiró sonoramente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Eres un liante. Voy a llamarles otra vez. Comeos la merienda, y no te vuelvas a encerrar o te quitaré la puerta y haremos con ella leña para la barbacoa.

Vieron la tele hasta que entró el bloqueo para niños y tuvieron que irse a bañar y a ponerse el pijama. Jackson no dijo gran cosa en toda la tarde, lo que no era del todo raro, porque nunca hablaba demasiado, pero parecía más enfadado de lo normal. Y no con Danny, como solía estar cuando no le dejaba jugar con su videojuego o se sentaba en su sitio en el autobús. Estaba enfadado con el mundo.

Cenaron todos juntos en el comedor, porque el hermano mayor de Danny había vuelto de la universidad para pasar el fin de semana en casa. Jackson comió en silencio y le miró con insistencia hasta que él acabó también.

-¿Podemos ir arriba, papá? -preguntó, metiéndose los últimos trozos de pollo en la boca.

-¿No queréis postre?

-No.

-Vale -accedió, haciéndoles gestos para que se marcharan.

-En una hora subo a veros, y como no estéis durmiendo como benditos os pongo a fregar platos -añadió su madre-. No os olvidéis de lavaros los dientes. Buenas noches.

-¡Buenas noches! -contestaron los dos al unísono, correteando hacia las escaleras, y el perro les siguió hasta arriba.

En la cama había sitio para los tres, y se pasaron un buen rato jugando con él, doblándole las orejas y mandándole a buscar juguetes a la otra esquina de la habitación, hasta que Danny se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué ha pasado con tus padres?

-Les odio -contestó Jackson sin pensar.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo entiendes. Tus padres molan un montón, pero los míos no. Y no son mis padres -dijo en voz baja, acariciando el lomo de Poppy-. Soy adoptado.

-¿Como Lee? -Danny le miró un rato largo. -Él es de China y tú no eres chino.

-No sé de dónde soy. Ni quiénes son mis padres.

-Los señores Whittemore.

-Pero no soy como ellos. Y mi madre no me _tuvo_ -susurró, como si fuera información secreta que no debería tener.

-Yo salí por un agujero en la tripa de mi madre, porque estaba mal sentado allí dentro y casi me muero, y luego lo cosieron, y ahora tiene una cicatriz así de grande -dijo, abriendo los brazos-. Da mucho asco.

Jackson levantó las cejas, mirando a su amigo como si fuera tonto.

-Pero sigue siendo tu madre.

-Sí -reconoce, apretando la boca-. Tu madre te hace la cena y te regaña cuando te manchas la ropa de barro y te compra pijamas por tu cumple como si eso fuera a hacerte ilusión, igual que todas las madres. Da lo mismo si no te ha llevado dentro, porque eso da mucho asco, así que mejor para ti.

-Pero he estado dentro de alguien. ¡De una desconocida!

-Oh -dijo, cayendo en la cuenta-. Bueno, a lo mejor no, a lo mejor eres un marciano que viene del espacio.

-Eso es de una peli. No es de verdad -contestó él, cruzándose de brazos.

-Nunca he visto a nadie con los ojos tan azules, tienes que ser un marciano -insistió, entusiasmado por tener el mejor amigo más guay del mundo.

-Eres idiota, Danny -gruñó él, acurrucándose en la cama y tapándose con la manta hasta la barbilla-. ¿Vas a dejar una luz encendida?

-Si quieres.

Por la mañana, cuando bajaron a desayunar, los padres de Jackson estaban tomando café en su cocina. Danny sólo pudo pensar en que el señor Whittemore levantaba las cejas de la misma manera que su amigo cuando se enfadaba, y que era gracioso.


	2. 2005

Era una noche de verano, cálida y húmeda. Habían montado la tienda de campaña en el jardín trasero de los Whittemore, todo lo alejado de la casa que pudieron, y estaban pasando la noche comiendo Doritos y contando historias de miedo sentados sobre los sacos de dormir, porque se suponía que era lo que tenían que hacer.

Era la primera vez que Jackson hacía eso de dormir en una tienda de campaña, después de haber oído a todos los niños de clase durante el año comentar que habían celebrado su cumpleaños así. A él nunca le invitaron ninguno de esos fines de semana, porque no tenía muchos amigos. A Danny le invitaron a todos, y siempre decía que sus padres no le dejaban, pero Jackson sabía que sí lo hacían. A Danny le dejaban hacer de todo.

Todos esos sábados mientras el resto de su clase comía palomitas y bebía Coca-Cola sin cafeína sin ellos, Jackson y Danny los pasaron juntos, viendo las pelis viejas de Batman una y otra vez y jugando a la GameCube. 

-Todo el mundo en el cole es idiota -dijo Jackson, tumbándose en el saco de dormir con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza. Danny se limpió el polvo de queso en la camiseta y le miró-. No necesitamos que sean nuestros amigos. Cuando sea mayor voy a ser mejor que ellos y querrán ser mis amigos y no les dejaré.

-Vale -aceptó Danny.

-Y cuando quieran venir a mi casa a jugar con mi sistema de realidad virtual en tres dimensiones les diré que... que se vayan a la mierda -susurró, porque su padre no le dejaba decir palabrotas.

-Tú no tienes un sistema de...

-Pero lo voy a tener cuando sea mayor, Danny. Cuando lo inventen. Y sólo podrás venir tú a jugar con él, porque eres mi mejor amigo.

-Vale -repitió él, aunque no parecía muy convencido. Jackson se incorporó y apoyó la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano.

-No le caigo bien a nadie -confesó, como si le estuviera contando un secreto-. Mi madre dice que tienen envidia, pero yo creo que sólo les caigo mal, y ya está. Y no quiero que sean mis amigos porque son idiotas.

Danny se puso de lado, para mirarle, y se apoyó sobre un codo.

-A mí me caes bien.

-¿Por qué?

Él frunció el ceño, y Jackson durante un momento se asustó, porque estaba seguro de que no iba a encontrar una respuesta. Él tenía mil para esa misma pregunta. Danny le caía bien porque le hacía reír, y le gustaban los mismos cereales que a él, y aún veía series de dibujos y le daba igual que todo el mundo pensara que eso era de niños pequeños, y porque a veces cuando estaban juntos no hacía falta hablar. Y sobre todo, porque era el único que quería ser su amigo, cuando todo el mundo quería ser amigo de Danny.

-No sé, Jackson. ¿Por qué me cae bien Poppy?

-Porque es tu perro –contestó, lanzándole una mirada-. Yo no soy tu perro.

-Eres mi mejor amigo –dijo él, como si fuera una verdad absoluta como las que daba la señorita Perrins en clase de mates. Como si eso fuera suficiente. Danny y Jackson eran mejores amigos porque lo eran, y ya.

-¿Para siempre?

-Siempre.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó, mirando muy dentro de sus ojos.

-Sí.

Jackson cogió una de las latas de refresco del suelo y vació lo que quedaba, para dejarla de lado en el suelo de nuevo. Se levantó y la miró con determinación un momento, antes de pisarla con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle estropear sus deportivas nuevas. Levantó el pie y la observó, pisándola otra vez, y otra, y otra, hasta que quedó contento con su obra.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Danny, mirándole con curiosidad y puede que un poco de preocupación por si se había vuelto loco.

Jackson recogió la lata y pasó los dedos por el borde, asegurándose de que el metal se había rajado lo suficiente como para crear un filo, y la presionó con fuerza contra la palma de su mano. El dolor punzante y frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica, pero apretó los dientes y le pasó la lata a Danny. Cerró el puño y la sangre goteó entre sus dedos. 

Danny ni siquiera lo pensó, cortándose con el metal exactamente igual que él.

-Mi madre me va a matar por esto –dijo, y cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta que pasó el primer latigazo de dolor.

Jackson extendió su mano y él la colocó encima, estrechándola con fuerza. La sangre era caliente y pegajosa y daba un poco de asco, pero no era capaz de dejar de mirar la manera en la que se mezclaba entre sus manos. Cuando las separaron, Jackson examinó su palma y se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde empezaba su sangre y dónde acababa la de Danny.

-Ahora somos hermanos –dijo con solemnidad, rescatando uno de los calcetines que se había quitado Danny y enrollándoselo en la mano para parar la hemorragia. El dolor ya no era más que un latido lento y sordo.

-Eh, que tengo que usar eso para volver a casa.

-Mañana te doy unos. Tápate la herida o te morirás.

-No me voy a morir –dijo él, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Ya ni siquiera sangro.

-No quiero que te mueras. -Danny bufó, pero cogió el otro calcetín y lo ató en su mano. –No manches nada, porque mi madre se enfadará y no nos dejará dormir más en la tienda de campaña. Es nueva. Me la compraron ayer.

-La próxima vez lo podemos hacer en mi casa -sugirió él, volviendo a tumbarse. Cruzó un brazo bajo la cabeza y dejó el otro, el de la mano magullada, descansando sobre su pecho-. Aunque mi jardín es más pequeño. Y nuestra tienda tiene tantos años como mi hermano Seth, así que es súper vieja.

Jackson se dio cuenta de que no importaba.

-Vale. Pero el sábado que viene no, porque tengo que ir a ver a mis abuelos –dijo, arrugando la nariz con disgusto. Se quitó las zapatillas y se peleó con los pantalones para meterse en el saco de dormir, aunque hacía calor.

Danny era más valiente que él y no necesitaba taparse. Ni siquiera en la cama, cuando dormía solo y con la ventana abierta. 

La luz del jardín se quedó encendida toda la noche, y por la mañana les despertaron los pájaros cantando y el frío del amanecer. Y el dolor en la mano, aunque eso nunca lo reconocerían.


	3. 2008

Estaba harto de que le preguntaran cómo aguantaba a Jackson. Estaba harto de no poder contestarles que lo que no entendía es cómo les aguantaba a ellos y sus putas preguntas. Danny no era así, Danny era cordial, simpático, educado y no levantaba la voz porque no le gustaba molestar. Eso no quería decir que no se enfadara, porque lo hacía, solo que normalmente sólo con sus padres y sus hermanos y Jackson.

Se enfadaba con Jackson porque a veces no le aguantaba, realmente. Porque desde que habían entrado en secundaria y todo el mundo empezó a darse cuenta de que puede que fuera un capullo pero acabaría siendo el capitán del equipo en el instituto y el presidente de la clase, de que tendría la novia más guapa y daría las mejores fiestas, Jackson se rodeó de la misma gente que le había dado la espalda en el colegio. Les había llegado a convencer de que él merecía la pena, de que estar a su lado les hacía parecer más guapos y más ricos y más inteligentes. A todas horas tenía a diez personas detrás, dejándole pasar en la cola del comedor, dejándole copiar los deberes de matemáticas, riéndole los chistes que él mismo sabía que no tenían gracia. Y Jackson no podría estar más encantado con la situación.

Danny sabía que lo que Jackson estaba planeando era simple y llanamente venganza, aunque él puede que no se hubiera dado cuenta aún. Iba a dejar que se acercaran, que entraran en su círculo, que se sintieran importantes; y cuando lo hicieran les iba a recordar lo absolutamente prescindibles que eran para él, lo intercambiables, lo indiferentes que le resultaban. Y ese no era un plan a corto plazo, era un modo de vida. Danny no sabía si debía de sentirse admirado o asqueado por ese ser frío y calculador que era su mejor amigo, así que a veces se cabreaba tanto con él que ni siquiera era capaz de mirarle a la cara. Porque Danny no quería ser la persona a la derecha de Jackson Whittemore, no quería que la gente se levantara de sus sillas para dejarle sentarse, no quería la atención ni esa especie de fama, ni los comentarios a su espalda que estaba seguro de que tenían lugar cada vez que salían de una habitación. Pero, sobre todo, no quería que Jackson fuera ese tipo de persona, porque no le hacía falta. 

Danny conocía a la verdadera persona que había detrás de esa fachada. Y no era perfecto, ni mucho menos, era una de las personas más imperfectas que conocía, pero era su mejor amigo. Porque era la única persona que le entendía de verdad, que sabía por qué a Danny le hacía tan infeliz que sus padres le dieran tantas libertades, como si después de cuatro hijos el quinto ya no mereciera el interés, porque sabía cómo hacerle reír cuando nada más lo conseguía, porque era el único que había visto esa parte de él que a veces era sarcástica y cruel y demasiado cínica para un chico de trece años, y ni una sola vez le había juzgado. Jackson no era perfecto, pero Danny tampoco. Así que cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que le pasaba tenía un nombre, supo que Jackson iba a ser el primero al que se lo iba a contar.

Los padres de Danny estaban de viaje de fin de semana y le habían dejado con los Whittemore, porque ninguno de sus hermanos estaba en Beacon Hills para ocuparse de él. A Danny no le importaba, porque los padres de Jackson eran simpáticos y siempre les llevaban al cine y al centro comercial a que jugaran en las recreativas. Y Dave era gracioso, de esa manera en la que lo son los hombres de traje, con un humor inteligente y un poco oscuro, y nunca le hablaba como si siguiera siendo un niño. A Danny le gustaba David Whittemore, mucho más de lo que debiera gustarle el padre de su mejor amigo. Ese fue probablemente el primer indicio de que no era como todos los chicos de su clase, pero luego conoció al compañero de clase de su hermano Seth, cuando fueron a pasar las fiestas a casa, y al camarero de la cafetería a la que iban a merendar los domingos, y al Principe Caspian. Y Danny no había nacido ayer, sabía lo que eso significaba, y lo que no sabía lo había descubierto gracias a su conexión a internet de banda ancha. Ya no era sólo una suposición, era certeza absoluta. Danny era definitivamente gay.

Seguían compartiendo la cama, aunque la madre de Jackson siempre le dejaba preparada la habitación de invitados, porque decía que eran demasiado mayores para seguir durmiendo juntos. A Jackson le daba igual, y cuando Danny empezaba a bostezar y se levantaba para marcharse a su cuarto, él le frenaba y le decía que se quedara un rato más. La cama de Jackson era la más grande que había visto en su vida, de todas maneras.

Esa era una noche calurosa de primavera, y ninguno de los dos se había metido bajo las sábanas. Por la ventana entraba la luz de las farolas de la calle, y Danny sabía que Jackson lo prefería así. Aún a veces necesitaba dejar encendida la luz de la mesilla. Él no lo pedía en voz alta y Danny no preguntaba por qué.

-Lloyd dice que se la meneó en el cine el otro día. Que lo hace con todo el mundo -decía Jackson, con las manos cruzadas bajo la cabeza.

-Eso es mentira.

-Me lo ha dicho Brian, que se lo contó Mike West.

-¿Y él por qué lo sabe?

-Porque también se lo hizo -contestó, con una mueca-. No me puedo creer que Mike West haya perdido la virginidad antes que nosotros, tío.

-Una paja no te hace perder la virginidad -apuntó Danny, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Tú crees?

-Y si perder la virginidad es que Holly Freese te haga una paja en el cine, casi prefiero quedarme como estoy.

-Puedes convencerla para que te la haga viendo la peli de Narnia -dijo, escondiendo una carcajada.

Danny se giró hacia él y le dio de lleno con un cojín en la cara, que Jackson no fue capaz de evitar a tiempo.

-¿Tienes algún problema con las Crónicas de Narnia? -preguntó, amenazándole de nuevo con el cojín-. Porque yo no me río de tu obsesión con High School Musical. 

Jackson trató de devolverle el golpe, pero él era más grande y más fuerte y ni siquiera necesitó esforzarse para dominarle.

-Sólo digo que la cuarta vez que vas al cine a verla empieza a ser preocupante, Danny -dijo, revolviéndose bajo sus brazos-. Le puedes pedir a Holly que vaya contigo, y así...

-Ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso -gruñó Danny, y cuando se aseguró de que Jackson no iba a tratar de devolverle el golpe le soltó-. Y no quiero que Holly me toque ni con un palo de dos metros. ¿Por qué no vas tú con ella?

-¿A ver las Crónicas de Narnia?

-¡Jackson!

-Vale, vale -se rió-. Sólo digo que...

-Jackson, te voy a sacar los ojos de las cuencas con mis propias manos si no te callas.

-¿Sobre Narnia o sobre Holly Freese?

-Sobre... Sobre las dos cosas -masculló, tapándose la cara con las manos.

-¿Sabes a quién le gustas?

-Ugh.

-A Britt. El otro día le pasó una nota en clase a Ashley y la leí. Dice que tus hoyuelos son adorables. 

-¡No lo son! -gruñó.

-Yo también tengo hoyuelos, pero nadie se pasa notitas hablando de ellos. Voy a morir virgen.

-Tienes trece años.

-¿Y qué?

Danny le miró y suspiró, decidiendo que darle una charla sobre la sobresexualización de los preadolescentes estaba fuera de lugar.

-Que eres el chico más popular de la clase. Todas están deseando toquetearte en el cine como Holly Freese -le aseguró-. Bueno, todas las que son un poco guarras.

-¿Sí? ¿Crees que Ashley...? ¿Crees que podrías quedar con Britt y convencerla de que Ashley quedara conmigo? Podríamos ir a...

-Bueno -musitó Danny-. Supongo que podría hacerlo. Pero.

-¿Pero...?

-No me gusta Britt -confesó. Algo se encogió en su tripa y se dio cuenta de que era el momento, que nunca iba a haber uno mejor.

-Nunca te gusta nadie.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Nunca me lo has contado -se quejó, sentándose sobre sus talones-. Deberías contarme esas cosas, Danny, sabes que no se lo voy a decir a nadie.

-Nunca me ha gustado nadie de clase -dijo, y era esencialmente verdad. Danny nunca había sentido _eso_ por ningún chico de su edad, porque eran todos unos niños que jugaban a ser mayores, a hablar de sexo y a mentir sobre pajas que no habían recibido en cines.

-¿Eres demasiado bueno para las chicas de sexto? -le picó, dándole un golpe en el pecho.

Por primera vez, Danny tuvo miedo de que Jackson no fuera a entenderlo. Que le llamara marica y le echara de su casa y no volviera a hablarle nunca. Que se lo dijera a los demás y todos se volvieran contra él. Y sabía que no tenía sentido, porque Jackson nunca le había hecho nada malo, nunca le había insultado, nunca le había hecho daño ni siquiera sin querer. Pero Danny lo había leído en internet, había montones de chicos que salían del armario y acababan teniendo que cambiarse de colegio porque les hacían la vida imposible. Sus amigos les daban la espalda, incluso sus familias. Y algunos acababan muertos porque era demasiado difícil seguir estando vivos con todo eso a su alrededor.

Pero Danny miró un momento a Jackson y no pudo imaginarse que él fuera a ser ese tipo de persona.

-No me gustan las chicas -consiguió articular, finalmente. Jackson le miró y levantó las cejas, como si esperara que aquello cobrara sentido-. ¿Porque me gustan los chicos? -añadió. ¿No era obvio?

-Oh -dijo él, abriendo mucho los ojos-. Ooh. Ya.

-Sí -musitó él, frunciendo los labios.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? -repitió-. ¿Cómo que por qué?

-No sé. ¿Has mirado bien a las chicas?

-¿Es una pregunta en serio?

-No -contestó, aunque Danny lo interpretó como un sí y puso los ojos en blanco de todos modos-. ¿Yo te gusto?

-¿Qué? ¡No! -exclamó-. ¡Jackson!

-¿Por qué no? -gimoteó-. No le gusto a nadie.

-¿Estás loco? Eres mi mejor amigo. Y no eres mi tipo.

-Tienes un tipo -dijo Jackson, y no fue tanto una pregunta como el momento en el que comprendió que la cosa era en serio.

-Bueno -respondió él, rascándose la oreja-. ¿Supongo?

-¿Y quién es tu tipo?

-No quiero hablar de esto contigo.

-¿Y con quién vas a hablarlo? Yo te lo cuento todo. Vamos -insistió-. Va, Danny.

Él bufó y puso los ojos en blanco otra vez, acordándose de cómo su madre le decía que si no dejaba de hacer eso se le iban a quedar mirando para adentro del cráneo. Pero a veces esa era la única reacción aceptable, y si acababa quedándose ciego sería culpa de la sociedad.

-Me gustan más mayores -reconoció al fin-. Nunca me ha gustado nadie de clase. Bueno. Una vez... Pero te vas a reír. 

-Seguramente. Pero dilo igual.

Danny suspiró, evitando mirarle a la cara.

-Scott.

-¿McCall? Pero si es tonto perdido -replicó Jackson, casi gritando, y le lanzó un puñetazo a la pierna-. Y no en plan idiota, en plan de tener un problema.

-No es tonto. Y tiene los ojos bonitos -dijo, antes de poder darse cuenta de las cursiladas que estaba obligándole a admitir.

-¿No deberías fijarte en su culo? Aunque, bueno... depende de si tú eres... Ya sabes. De los que dan o de los que... -Jackson hizo un gesto bastante poco sutil, y Danny se sintió sonrojar hasta los dedos de los pies-. Ya sabes.

-¡Ni siquiera...! ¡No lo sé! Ni siquiera me han dado mi primer beso, Jackson, ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa? 

-No te voy a dar un beso.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo -protestó, cruzándose de brazos. 

-Bien.

Jackson se volvió a tumbar en la cama, como si hubiera dado la conversación por terminada, pero Danny aún tenía muchas cosas que decir. Y la mayoría de ellas eran 'lo siento', por alguna razón.

-¿Estás enfadado? -le preguntó.

-¿Qué? No -le aseguró, como si que le creyera fuera lo más importante del mundo-. Bueno, me lo podrías haber dicho antes, pero...

-Antes, ¿cuándo?

-Cuando te enteraste.

Él soltó una especie de risa que fue más un gruñido.

-No funciona así. No te levantas una mañana y te das cuenta de que eres gay, Jackson. -Gay. Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. -Es raro. Es... confuso. Porque cuando tú me hablabas de las tetas de Annie Combs yo sólo pensaba en cómo no me interesaban nada. Y en los brazos de Ben Barnes.

-¿Quién es ese? ¿En qué curso está?

-Es... Dios, no sé ni para qué hablo -dijo, hundiendo los hombros-. Es de la peli de Narnia.

-¡Ja! -exclamó él, dándole un golpe tan fuerte en la espalda que casi le tiró de la cama-. ¡Sabía que había algo raro!

-Es una historia interesante, de todas maneras -dijo él, aunque no fue capaz de hacerlo lo suficientemente convencido.

-Ya, claro, Danny -replicó, con una carcajada-. ¿Quién es? El tío ese... ¿el Príncipe?

-Jackson...

-¿Y todas esas pelis de Harry Potter...? -preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con interés.

-No. Cállate. No metas a Harry Potter en esto.

-Empiezo a entenderlo todo.

Y Danny quiso abrazarle, porque realmente no parecía que lo entendiera, pero lo estaba intentando, y eso era todo lo que podía pedirle.

-Eres a la primera persona a la que se lo he dicho.

-¿En serio? -dijo, sin tratar de esconder lo emocionante que eso le parecía-. ¿Tus padres no lo saben? 

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Pero se lo voy a decir. Pronto. Y luego... haré que se enteren en clase. No quiero hacer un anuncio, ¿sabes? No sé cómo se supone que se hacen estas cosas. Pero no quiero mentir.

-Vale. Te ayudaré -resolvió Jackson, como si fuera así de fácil.

-¿Sí? No vas a besarme en medio del pasillo, ¿no?

-Danny, tienes que dejar de tener fantasías en las que te beso.

-No eres mi tipo. De verdad -le aseguró, sonriendo ante la cara de capullo de su amigo-. Es la tercera vez que te lo digo en... como diez minutos.

-Yo soy el tipo de todo el mundo.

-¿Y por eso no consigues que Ashley vaya contigo ni al centro comercial?

Jackson abrió mucho la boca, exagerando una mueca de dolor.

-Eres un mal amigo. El peor mejor amigo.

-Ya.

Jackson volvió a dejarse caer en la cama, colocando de nuevo los brazos bajo la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que vaya a dormir a la otra habitación? -preguntó Danny, porque era lo correcto y lo elegante y lo normal.

-No seas idiota -contestó él, tirando de su brazo hasta que se tumbó a su lado, y se negó a escuchar ninguna de las razones de Danny-. Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo. Eres la misma persona que hace un rato, solo que ahora sé que no voy a tener que competir contigo por las chicas. Así que creo que ahora te quiero más que antes.

Danny se rió, dejando que Jackson le obligara a meterse bajo las sábanas. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no todo el mundo iba a tomárselo de esa manera, dándole tan poca importancia. Para Danny no la tenía, porque sólo era una parte pequeña de su vida, una parte que aún no significaba nada, así que Jackson tampoco se la dio. Pero no todos iban a ser así.

-Como alguien te diga algo -murmuró, mirándole con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, como si pudiera adivinar lo que estaba pensando-, o te mire mal, o te... llame cualquier cosa.

-Jackson.

-Les destrozaré la vida -siseó.

-No creo que tengas el poder para destrozarle la vida a nadie -replicó él.

-Mi padre sí lo tiene. Y hará cualquier cosa que le pida, si le hago sentirse culpable.

Danny se giró hacia él, pegando las rodillas al pecho, y cerró los ojos. 

-Gracias -dijo, y esperó que Jackson entendiera todo lo que quería decir con eso.


	4. 2010

Eran sólo las cuatro de la mañana, pero Jackson se había bebido unos cuantos vodkas nada más llegar y ya se le había pasado la borrachera. Así que estaba tirado en el sofá de Andy Lewis, cansado y aburrido y sintiéndose morir. Era la primera vez que le dejaban salir en Fin de Año y, honestamente, estaba un poco decepcionado. Alcohol barato, un equipo de música cuestionable, luces halógenas y un montón de chicos de clase que, si ya eran insoportables sobrios, después de dos copas le daban ganas de prenderse fuego. Y Jackson tenía el instinto de supervivencia muy desarrollado, no solía tener ganas de causarse daño físico sin una buena razón.

Le costó más de lo previsto abrir los ojos, y aún mucho más levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para echar una mirada alrededor. Unos pocos seguían jugando al Guitar Hero frente a la tele, fallando muchas más notas de las que acertaban y riéndose descontroladamente. Bajó los pies al suelo, pegajoso y sucio, y se dio cuenta de que así todo parecía moverse un poco menos. 

-Esto es una mierda.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Danny, jugando con la etiqueta de su botellín de cerveza.

Jackson volvió a dejar la cabeza en su regazo y bufó.

-Todo. Esta fiesta.

-Está bien. Pero tú estás demasiado borracho.

-Ya no lo estoy. Se me ha pasado -dijo, dándose cuenta de que las palabras se le hacían pesadas en la lengua.

-Vale.

Decidió ignorar el sarcasmo en su voz, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Pero, en serio, esto apesta.

-No lo hace -insistió Danny, sereno y razonable y siempre tan jodidamente agradable.

-Qué sabrás tú. Qué sabrás tú de fiestas -masculló.

-Pues lo mismo que tú, porque me han invitado a las mismas que a ti en mi vida.

-Ya. Pero... esa que dio... ¿quién fue? Esa vez que estabas en Hawaii...

-Sí. Seguro que fue un fiestón, si ni te acuerdas -contestó, dejando descansar su botellín de cerveza sobre la frente de Jackson. Él manoteó un poco a ciegas, hasta que Danny lo levantó de nuevo, riéndose entre dientes, para llevárselo a los labios y dar un trago largo-. Tú eres el único que no se lo está pasando bien. 

-¿Tú te lo estás pasando bien?

-Sería más divertido si no estuviera a diez minutos de tener que sujetarte el pelo mientras vomitas.

-No voy a vomitar. Y no necesito que me sujetes el pelo -gruñó, como si fuera la peor ofensa del mundo-. Nunca he entendido de qué va eso, ¿no pueden hacerse una coleta antes de vomitar? ¿Necesitan a una amiga que les de apoyo moral mientras echan la papilla? Las mujeres son raras.

Danny suspiró de esa manera que significaba 'soy demasiado buena persona para mi propio bien', y desenredó algo de confeti rosa del pelo de Jackson.

-No me lo cuentes a mí.

-Necesito un amigo heterosexual. No eres nada divertido.

-¿Cuánta de esta agresividad repentina tiene que ver con Lydia?

-No me hagas hablar de ello -masculló, cerrando los ojos de nuevo-. Ella es la más rara de todas. 

-Sí. Tiene que serlo para querer aguantarte.

-Eh -se quejó, pero no encontró nada inteligente con lo que seguir, porque en el fondo él pensaba lo mismo. Se arrellanó en el sofá y abrazó las piernas de Danny bajo su cabeza. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la imagen que eso debía de estar dando, y en otras circunstancias le habría importado.

-No tendrás la osadía de dormirte así -dijo Danny con fingida severidad-. Yo aún pretendo beberme suficientes cervezas para atreverme con Wicked Games en el Singstar.

-Danny, te estoy haciendo un favor -contestó él, levantándose y estirando el frente de su camisa con las manos-. Tú sólo sabes cantar en falsete.

-Chris Isaak está totalmente en mi rango vocal.

-¿Y yo soy el que está borracho?

Danny soltó una especie de risa que quería parecerse a un bufido y pegó un largo trago a su cerveza con obstinación.

-Vámonos a dormir, joder -dijo, perfectamente consciente de que estaba lloriqueando-. Buscamos una cama y que nos hagan gofres para desayunar.

-Es Fin de Año. Son las cuatro de la mañana. Deja de ser una niña.

-Mira quién habla. Sólo sigues aquí porque estás esperando a que Kevin se emborrache lo suficiente para venir a hablar contigo, como hace siempre.

-No -contestó, nada convincentemente.

-Danny, ya sé que crees que le quieres, o lo que sea -dijo, con un movimiento despectivo-, pero el tío es un puto imbécil. Y si no es suficientemente hombre como para salir del armario tampoco lo es para salir con mi mejor amigo.

-No estamos saliendo...

-Claro que no -le cortó-, porque él sólo se atreve a acercarse a ti cuando está pedo. Que le den por el culo -gruñó-. Pero no tú.

-Por Dios.

-Ni siquiera es guapo. ¿Sabes quién lo es?

-¿Tú? -replicó con sarcasmo.

-Sí, ¿pero sabes quién más? El primo de Andy -dijo, señalando al chico rubio con el pelo rapado que hablaba con un grupo de gente bastante más mayor que ellos. 

-¿Ese de los pendientes...?

-Es gay -le aseguró-. Es lo más gay.

-Tiene como dieciocho años.

-Genial. Sabrá chupar una polla.

-Oh, Dios -musitó Danny, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Jackson tardó un segundo en asimilar lo que acababa de decir, y encogió la nariz.

-Estoy poniendo imágenes en mi cabeza que no querría tener por nada del mundo. Mira lo que me obligas a hacer.

-Jackson, cállate. Te lo estás haciendo tú solito.

-Ve a hablar con él -dijo, tratando de empujarle fuera del sofá pero sin moverle ni un centímetro-. No eres capaz de ligar ni para salvar tu vida, así que... no hables mucho, tú sólo sonríe.

-Qué buenos consejos.

-Lo sé.

-No voy a ir -le espetó, como si su tono no lo hubiera dejado suficientemente claro.

Pero acabó yendo, después de dos cervezas y unos cuantos chupitos que Jackson le obligó a beberse como si le fueran a pagar por acabar el primero; y entonces cantó una canción de Wham! con el chico rubio, Trevor, lo que puso de manifiesto que ninguno de los dos era mínimamente heterosexual. Diez minutos después Jackson fue incapaz de encontrarles por ninguna parte, así que subió al piso de arriba y ocupó una de las habitaciones. Pese al ruido de la fiesta, el alcohol revolviéndose en su estómago y la pequeña punzada de preocupación por si había empujado a su mejor amigo hacia un psicópata, se durmió casi en el momento en el que tocó el colchón.

Cuando se despertó ya había luz fuera, luz blanca e intensa de media mañana, y Danny se revolvía en la cama a su lado. Hacía un frío de mil demonios en la habitación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -masculló y, Dios, la boca le sabía a muerte.

-Estoy intentando taparme, me estoy helando -contestó él, con los ojos apenas abiertos, tirando de las sábanas enredadas entre las piernas de Jackson.

Él se arrastró hacia Danny y le tapó con manta áspera, demasiado pequeña para esa cama, y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

-¿No tendrías que estar montándotelo con ese tío? -le preguntó, con la mejilla aplastada contra su camiseta, que apestaba a hierba y cerveza.

-No ha pasado nada -dijo Danny, con una sonrisa en la voz-. Bueno, me ha besado, pero no ha pasado nada. Hemos estado hablando toda la noche en la terraza, y...

-Suenas como un adolescente.

-Soy un adolescente -le recordó, tratando de darle un golpe.- Y creo que me gusta mucho.

-Deberías estar en la cama con él, y no conmigo.

-Él se queja mucho menos, estoy empezando a arrepentirme de mi decisión -bromeó.

-Yo no voy a dejar que me toques el culo.

-Sonarías más convincente si no estuvieras pegado a mí como una lapa.

Jackson suspiró, demasiado cansado para pensar una respuesta.

-Ya, bueno. Has dicho que tenías frío.

Danny se rió sin hacer ruido, probablemente a su costa, pero Jackson decidió ignorarlo. Agarró la manta con fuerza y se la subió hasta la barbilla, tratando de no tiritar.

-¿Sabes? Trevor ha prometido hacer gofres para desayunar, en tu honor.

-Oh. Tu novio es un tipo listo.

-No es mi novio.

Se apartó de él lo suficiente como para poder mirarle, y comprobó que tenía en la cara una sonrisa enorme y tonta que seguramente iba a ser incapaz de quitarle en todo el día, una que le hacía parecer mucho más niño de lo que había sido nunca. 

-No esperes que me lleve bien con él -le advirtió-. Necesitaré estar preparado para partirle las piernas si se da la ocasión. Y se las partiré, te lo juro por Dios.

-Jackson, para. Ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita aún.

-Le ganaría en una pelea con una mano atada a la espalda.

-Suenas muy amenazante, temblando como un perro mojado -se rió Danny, pasándole un brazo alrededor del cuerpo-. Idiota.

Había algo en el fondo de su pecho que le decía que todo eso había sido una mala idea, pero decidió no hacerle caso. Porque él no tenía razones para estar celoso de ese capullo, y ya estaba imaginándose lo fácil que sería partirle las piernas.


	5. 2012

Era un viernes de madrugada y Danny estaba sentado frente al ordenador, peleándose con alguien en reddit. Su vida social no era especialmente emocionante. Sus padres dormían en la habitación de al lado, y él llevaba aproximadamente cuatro horas dejándose los ojos contra la pantalla, sólo con la luz del flexo. Sabía que lo normal sería irse a la cama, pero alguien estaba equivocado en internet. 

Estaba en medio de una elaborada respuesta en la que le llamaba analfabeto de diez o doce maneras distintas cuando oyó un ruido, y antes de poder pararse a pensar qué era ya había apagado el frexo y la pantalla del ordenador y había saltado sobre la cama para fingirse dormido. "Diecisiete años", pensó, y no pudo evitar reírse. Echó un vistazo a la ranura bajo la puerta y se dio cuenta de que no entraba luz, así que no era probable que el ruido hubiera sido uno de sus padres saliendo al pasillo.

-Joder, Danny -murmuró en el silencio de su habitación-. Eres un imbécil.

El móvil le vibró en el escritorio, y él se levantó a ver quién podía estar mandándole mensajes a esas horas. Sólo Jackson, borracho perdido en alguna fiesta, ordenándole que fuera a buscarle. Y Danny lo haría, aunque fuera solo por tenerle un momento para él solo. Aprovecharía para echarle en cara que llevara ignorándole los últimos tres meses, desde aquél extraño incidente en el campo de lacrosse tras el que todo el mundo pensó que se había muerto. Resultó que a la mañana siguiente estaba perfectamente, y Danny estaba tan enfadado y tan aliviado que le dio un puñetazo que hizo que le doliera la mano durante una semana. Pero incluso antes de eso Jackson ya estaba raro. Ahora era distinto, menos 'enfermedad mental sin diagnosticar' y más 'abducido por una secta', y ya no se le ocurrían más maneras de llegar hasta él.

Se volvió a sentar frente al escritorio y abrió el mensaje.

>   
> **De: Jackson**  
>  mira x la ventana

Y lo hizo, porque era viernes de madrugada y no tenía nada más interesante en su vida que ver a su mejor amigo haciendo cualquier chorrada en el jardín trasero de su casa, absolutamente borracho. Meando en los rosales, probablemente. Se levantó y apartó la cortina lo suficiente como para poder echar un vistazo al exterior, pero todo estaba sereno. Ni siquiera había un poco de aire moviendo las hojas del árbol de los vecinos..

-Hey -oyó a su espalda, y dio un salto en el aire de medio metro.

-¡Joder! -exclamó, y cuando se acordó de que sus padres seguían durmiendo bajó el tono-. ¿Qué coño...? 

Jackson tenía la audacia de estar riéndose, después de haberle quitado años de vida.

-Sabía que te ibas a asustar, por eso te he avisado.

-¡Has dicho que estabas ahí afuera!

-La puerta estaba abierta -contestó, encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando la de la habitación tras de sí-, me ha parecido innecesario entrar por la ventana.

-¿Estás borracho?

-Ojala. ¿Quieres ver una peli?

-¿Qué? Son las cuatro y pico de la mañana -le recordó, pero él sólo se dejó caer en la cama-. ¿Estás loco?

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Danny echó las manos al aire, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta coherente.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste conmigo? ¿O la última vez que me respondiste a un mensaje?

-Ya lo sé -reconoció, apenas en un murmullo.

-Eres increíble. No puedes entrar en mi casa como si nada, después de evitarme durante meses. No sé a qué juegas, Jackson, pero no me interesa.

-Sólo quería verte -respondió, en un tono de disculpa que Danny ni siquiera registró, porque él seguía sin moverse de la cama.

-¿Has vuelto a pelearte con Lydia y necesitas que finja que te apoyo en la decisión de romper con lo mejor que te va a pasar en la vida? Ve a discutirlo con Stiles, a ver qué opina él -siseó, sintiendo la bilis hirviéndole en el estómago. No tenía ni idea de que estuviera tan enfadado con Jackson. Le habría gustado poder gritar sin temor a despertar a nadie. Lanzarle contra una pared o pegarle otro puñetazo, sólo para dejar de ser el único cabreado-. ¿O es que tus nuevos amigos se han cansado ya de aguantarte las gilipolleces? -siguió diciendo, pero Jackson sólo se incorporó en la cama y puso las manos sobre sus rodillas, como esperando a que Danny se cansara-. ¿No vas a decir nada?

-No.

-¿Qué coño te pasa? -gruñó, lanzándole lo primero que encontró cerca, que se dio cuenta de que era su teléfono móvil en el momento en el que abandonó su mano. Jackson lo atrapó sin apenas esfuerzo, con unos reflejos que Danny ni siquiera sabía que tuviera.

-Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo -dijo, dejando el móvil con cuidado sobre la almohada, y su tono calmado sólo le puso más furioso-. Mi único amigo.

-Tienes una manera curiosa de demostrarlo.

Jackson se levantó de la cama lentamente, como tanteando el terreno. Danny no estaba tan loco como para intentar tirarle nada más, pero no estaba de más ser precavido, porque se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa. Y se habían pegado suficientes veces en sus once años de amistad como para saber que Danny podía partirle la cara a Jackson con una mano atada a la espalda.

Él sonrió con suficiencia, como si supiera algo que Danny aún ignoraba.

-Quiero ser el padrino de tu boda, y que tus hijos de llamen 'tío Jack'.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando ahora?

Jackson sólo levantó una mano, como pidiéndole que le dejara terminar.

-Pero no puedo prometer que vaya a hacer méritos para ganármelo. Hicimos un pacto de sangre, y la sangre, tío -se rió, con un chiste que Danny no entendía-. Hay cosas que son para toda la vida.

-Ya no tenemos diez años.

-Bueno, haberlo pensado mejor -contestó, y tomó la mano de Danny, recorriendo la pequeña cicatriz pálida en el centro de su palma con la yema de un dedo.

-Jackson -dijo, incapaz de seguir enfadado. Algo estaba pasando, y le ponía los pelos de punta. Algo llevaba pasando mucho tiempo-, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien? 

-Perfectamente.

-Jackson -insistió. Su mirada decía algo muy peligroso, y le ponía nervioso, porque Jackson podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era el tipo de persona que se metía en líos. 

-A veces, ser tu mejor amigo va a significar no ser tu amigo en absoluto -dijo, lo que no le aclaró nada.

-Estás siendo críptico. No me gusta cuando eres críptico, porque acabas casi muriendo en medio de un partido de lacrosse. ¿Tiene algo que ver con eso? No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando.

-Ya lo sé.

-No me lo vas a explicar.

-No -repuso.

-¿Estás metido en problemas?

-No.

-Pero estás metido en algo.

-Danny... -dijo con cansancio.

-Sea lo que sea, me lo puedes contar. Sabes que tengo maneras de hacer desaparecer las cosas. Puedo ayudarte, si me dejas.

-No quiero que acabes envuelto en esto.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, Jackson. Eres mucho más que eso. Sea lo que sea, estoy contigo. Si tienes que deshacerte de un cadáver voy a por la pala ahora mismo. No lo encontrarán nunca si lo enterramos en el bosque.

Jackson se rió, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros.

-Lo peor de todo es que hablas en serio. 

-Claro que hablo en serio, tengo un plan de acción para cuando mates a alguien. Tengo un plan para todo.

Algo pasó fugazmente por la cara de Jackson, pero fue tan rápido que Danny no tuvo tiempo de identificarlo.

-Hace mucho que no vemos Top Gun, Goose -dijo, forzando una sonrisa-. Cierra el pico y pon el DVD, y yo prometo que no te juzgaré en la escena del voleibol.

Danny normalmente sabía cuando podía presionar y cuando debía dejarlo estar, pero en ese momento no estaba seguro de nada. Sólo de que Jackson necesitaba un amigo, y necesitaba tiempo, y de que insistir no iba a hacer más que apartarle.

-Si lo que quieres es que deje de hacer preguntas, estás tomando un enfoque equivocado -le reprochó-. Deja de ser amable, porque parece que estás poseído.

La sonrisa de Jackson se tornó real.

-Vale, entonces me reiré mucho de lo dura que te la pone Tom Cruise. ¿Te hace eso sentir mejor?

-No -confesó, y antes de poder preverlo estaba abrazándole, apretándole contra su cuerpo como no recordaba haber hecho en años, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y las uñas clavándose en las palmas de sus manos. La última vez fue cuando a Jackson le nombraron capitán del equipo, o después de que le dijera que había visto al gilipollas de Trevor poniéndole los cuernos y le había partido el labio. No hacían eso muy a menudo, no se decían lo mucho que se querían o la falta que se hacían el uno al otro, porque en eso consiste tener diecisiete años, pero eso no lo hacía menos real. El abrazo fue breve, tanto que Jackson no tuvo tiempo de quejarse y llamarle nenaza antes de que Danny se apartara para darle un golpe en el pecho con el puño cerrado, evitando mirarle a la cara-. Vale, sí. Top Gun.

-Vale -contestó él. Se quitó las zapatillas y se dejó caer en el centro de la cama como si le perteneciera, mientras él buscaba el disco.

Vieron Top Gun tirados en la cama comiendo Doritos de los que Danny guardaba en el último cajón de la mesilla, y él trató de olvidarse de todo lo demás. No fue difícil, con Jackson recitando trozos enteros de diálogo, ocupando cada vez más espacio en el colchón y robando las almohadas y los cojines. A mitad de la película se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos, y ni siquiera trató de luchar contra ello, quedándose dormido con la cabeza sobre uno de los brazos de Jackson y los dedos llenos de polvo naranja.

La cama estaba vacía cuando se despertó, y la pantalla del ordenador apagada. Había un pequeño post-it pegado a ella, y Danny tuvo que buscar sus gafas entre las sábanas para leerlo sin tener que levantarse del todo, sólo estirándose a los pies de la cama y entornando los ojos.

-Joder -gruñó, dándolo por imposible y planteándose volver a dormirse otro par de horas. Pero algo no estaba bien, Jackson nunca se iba de su casa sin despertarle y no dejaba notas; él le obligaba a levantarse y a hacerle el desayuno, fuera la hora que fuese. Así que se dejó caer de la cama y se arrastró hasta el escritorio, despegando el post-it naranja de la pantalla. Tardó un momento en entender lo que decía.

> He tenido que irme. No hagas preguntas. Ten cuidado. J.

Ni siquiera tenía sentido. ¿Preguntas sobre qué? ¿Cuidado con qué? Era un jueves en mitad del verano en Beacon Hills, lo más peligroso que podía pasarle era quemar las tostadas. Buscó el móvil y marcó rápidamente su número. Odiaba que fuera tan misterioso con él, que esperara que él se fuera a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras Jackson se convertía en un desconocido. El teléfono ni siquiera dio un tono.

_"El número con el que trata de conectar ha sido desactivado"_

-¿Qué cojones pasa? -exclamó, saliendo furioso de la habitación-. ¡Papá! -gritó, entrando en su despacho sin llamar-. ¿Has visto a Jackson esta mañana?

-No he salido de casa -contestó él, levantando la mirada de su mesa de dibujo.

-Durmió aquí anoche. ¿Le has visto marcharse?

-Yo me he despertado a las siete y media y no he visto nada -dijo, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación-. ¿Por qué? ¿Habéis vuelto a pelear?

-No. Jackson y yo no peleamos -musitó-. ¿Puedo coger tu coche?

Su padre le dejó las llaves y le dio unas palmadas reconfortantes en el hombro, y Danny ni siquiera se vistió para salir a buscarle. Fue primero a su casa, sin dejar de llamarle por teléfono mientras recorría las calles soleadas, pero el número seguía desconectado. Y su casa cerrada, con las persianas bajadas en todas las ventanas, y la llave echada en el portón del garaje. Los coches tampoco estaban allí.

Condujo sin pensar hasta el otro lado del pueblo, donde las casas eran más modestas y las calles más estrechas. Antes de preguntarse lo que estaba haciendo se encontró parando frente a la casa de McCall, con las ruedas sobre la acera. Él sacó la cabeza por una ventana del piso de arriba, como si le hubiera sentido llegar. Un minuto después, Stiles le abrió la puerta.

-¿Está aquí Jackson?

-No. ¿Por qué iba a estar aquí Jackson?

-Porque últimamente siempre está con vosotros.

-Ese capullo es amigo tuyo, no mío.

-No estoy de humor para esto, Stiles -bufó, fijándose en que Scott y Isaac Lahey le miraban desde detrás de él-. Su número está desconectado, y su casa cerrada, como si se hubieran... No sé. Como si se hubieran ido.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Scott, y Isaac a su lado murmuró algo y se marchó corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué está pasando? Me ha dejado una nota... -dijo, buscando el post-it arrugado en el bolsillo trasero de sus calzoncillos. Porque iba en calzoncillos y una camiseta vieja de la NASA, y le daba igual. Sacó el papel y se lo tendió a Stiles-. ¿Qué significa esto?

Él lo leyó y se lo pasó a Scott.

-Creo que significa que no hagas preguntas. Y que tengas cuidado -contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros, fingiendo desinterés.

-Sé que me estáis mintiendo.

-Define _mentir_ -dijo Scott, y Stiles le dio un codazo.

-Esa es mi frase. Mira, Danny -dijo, suspirando, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Qué quieres que le hagamos? Vas a estar mejor sin él, si te digo la verdad. Nunca entendí por qué erais amigos. Te está haciendo un favor.

Danny tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir algo de lo que fuera a arrepentirse más tarde. Apretó los puños, se dio la vuelta y entró en el coche, golpeando la cabeza contra el respaldo y las manos contra el volante hasta que dejó de doler.

No arrancó inmediatamente. No tenía a dónde ir. Se hundió en el asiento, buscó de nuevo su número en el teléfono y pulsó la tecla verde. La pantalla se llenó de su estúpida cara. Esa foto se la hizo la misma tarde que se compró el móvil nuevo, cuando quedaron a merendar después del entrenamiento de lacrosse. Jackson tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo mojado y vaso de CocaCola Light a medio camino de la boca.

_"El número con el que trata de conectar ha sido desactivado"_


End file.
